Baby Pokémon Battle Royal
Baby pokemon battle royal Pichu vs Cleffa vs Igglybuff vs Togepi vs Elekid vs Magby vs Smoochum vs Tyrouge vs Azurill vs Wynaut vs Budew vs Chingling vs Bonsly vs Mime Jr. vs Happiny vs Munchlax vs Riolu vs Mantyke Intro Pichu Wiz: First up we have Pichu the Tiny Mouse Pokemon and the pre-evolution of Pikachu. Boomstick: You know you are going to have a good life when you evolve into the series mascot. Wiz: Pichu is a pure Electric type so it only weakness is Ground, while it resists Electric, Steel, and Flying. Boomstick: But Pichu isn't skilled with storing its electricity. When startled it discharges electricity. Wiz: Pichu's ability is Static which has a 30% chance of paralyzing the foe on contact. Boomstick: Pichu's stats are low considering the fact that it is not an evolved Pokemon but Pichu's best stats are Attack and Speed while its worst stats are Hp and Defense. Wiz: Pichu's move set is very small only having five moves. Boomstick: Tailwhip lowers Defense, Nasty Plot raises Special Attack, Sweet Kiss confuses the target, Charm lowers Attack, and Thunder Wave paralyzes the target. Wiz: But Pichu's strongest move is Thunder Shock and Electric type move that is its only move that can do damage and has a 10% chance of paralyzing the target. Boomstick: I bet it will lose. (Pichu lets off its signature cry) Cleffa Wiz: Next we have Cleffa the Star Shape Pokemon and the pre-evolution to Clefairy Boomstick: If only all stars were pink and had faces. Wiz: Cleffa is a pure Fairy type so it is weak to Poison and Steel, resists Fighting, Bug, and Dark, and is immune to Dragon. Boomstick: Why the fuck is this thing immune to Dragon! It's like Mega Rayquaza uses Draco Meteor and it will do nothing, what the shit. Wiz: Cleffa's ability is Magic Guard which protects Cleffa from indirect damage such as Leech Seed, Hail, or Poison and it also protects Cleffa from recoil damage. Boomstick: Cleffa's best stats are Special Defense and Hp while its worst are Speed and Attack. Wiz: Cleffa has the already mentioned Charm and Sweet Kiss but Cleffa has a few other attacks too. Boomstick: Pound is a weak Normal type attack, Sing puts opponents to sleep, and Encore forces the opponent to use the same move for a while. Wiz: But Cleffa's two best moves are Copycat and Magical Leaf. Copycat copies the last move the opponent used and Magical Leaf is a Grass type attack that can't miss. Boomstick: All Dragon types beware Cleffa is here to make you cry. (Cleffa lets off its signature cry) Igglybuff Wiz: Next up we have Igglybuff the Balloon Pokemon and the pre-evolution of Jigglypuff. Boomstick: This is the stage when Jigglypuff learned how to draw isn't it. Wiz: I have no idea. Bommstick: But seriosly what is with the name Balloon Pokemon does it like bounce around. HAHAHA. Wiz: Actually yes... Boomstick: HAHahah what really! Wiz: Yes because of Igglybuff's short legs it either bounces or rolls around. Boomstick: SO it is going to know Bounce and Rollout. Right? Wiz: No. Igglybuff's ability is Competitive which raises Igglybuff's Special Attack ever time its stats are lowered. Boomstick: Igglybuff is a Normal/Fairy type so it is weak to Poison and Steel, resist Bug and Dark, and is immune to Dragon and Ghost. Wiz: Igglybuff's best stats are HP and Special Attack and its worst are Defense and Speed. And Igglybuff's only move we haven't talked about yet is Defense Curl which raises Defense. Boomstick: Who knows maybe Igglybuff will "Bounce" into victory. (Igglybuff lets off its signature cry) Togepi Elekid Magby Smoochum Tyrouge Azurill Wynaut Budew Chingling Bonsly Mime Jr. Happiny Munchlax Riolu Mantyke Fight Results Category:EthanS4 Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:Battle Royales